I Want an Anime Boyfriend
by VersStories
Summary: Alfred Jones is a nerd with a hopeless crush on his friend Arthur Kirkland. At least there's always his fantasies. Human high school AU. *No longer a oneshot, yay!*
1. Prologue

_Arthur has really nice eyes. They're green with flecks of brown in them, which just makes the green parts look even prettier and greener. God, Alfred could stare at them all day. And while he looked into Arthur's eyes, Arthur looked back at him lovingly and said,_

"Alfred."

_He spoke in a calm tone, flashing a small smile that was rarely seen on him. As they both leaned in closer..._

"Alfred, I swear to God, stop staring at me." The Brit's real voice snapped him back into reality. They were, in no way, in a romantic setting. They were in chemistry class, sitting across from each other at a lab table. Yeah, you could make a cheesy joke about _chemistry, _but nothing would make the scene suddenly become romantic. "You've had a dopey smirk on your face since we've first sat down. And accomplished nothing at all, may I add. I'm not doing the packet for you if _that's_ what you were thinking." His English accent was sharp enough to stab someone with.

Al picked up his pen and finally got to work on the packet in front of him, giving his lab buddy a moment of true peace. It was short-lived, though, because after attempting a couple of problems he tried starting a fresh conversation.

"Are you coming to club today?"

'Club' was the code-word for that anime club that the American went to every Tuesday after school.

With a sympathetic glance, Arthur replied, "You ask me every week, despite knowing I don't care for anime and things of the sort like you do, _Mr. Vice President_."

That anime club that the American happened to be vice president of - second only to President Gilbert Beilshmidt, a senior guy who knew anime, manga/comics, video games and any related topic better than anyone in the school. More about him later, maybe.

"Come on, Artie. The club has to be educational in _some_ way for the school to approve it, so that means you'll probably learn something there!" Plus the underlying motive of trying to get new people to join.

"'Probably' being the key word in that sentence." For the first time ever, he didn't bother correcting Alfred when he called him 'Artie.' Perhaps their relationship really _was_ starting to go somewhere!

Their 'relationship' - that's another thing. If it wasn't blatantly obvious from the daydream (he had those quite frequently), Alfred has a crush on this messy-haired guy.

Maybe it was because of the accent. Yeah. Americans generally tend to fall all over people if they have any kind of English accent, and Al was no different. Plus he has gorgeous eyes. And an especially gorgeous body that he may or may not stare at most of the time when sitting behind him in class.

"If you won't go, come to my house afterwards and we can hang out and finish this chem stuff!" He wasn't going to let the Brit get away so easily.

"I have no interest in 'hanging out' with you, but it's perfectly fine if you want to get together and work," Arthur huffed. One thing you had to learn from being friends with Arthur for a few years is that he sounds harsh but never really means it like that. It was just some weird British thing. But his mean-yet-secretly-not-that-mean attitude didn't make him any less attractive to the strawberry blond sitting across from him.

"You could've just said 'I'll see you after club,' y'know!" Alfred said with a laugh. While his friend was still looking down at his paper, he could just tell that there was a smile on his face. He knew how to correctly interpret him, and the Brit seemed to appreciate that.

* * *

_"Alfred, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm bored of chemistry. Can we study something else now?" the American said with half-lidded eyes, his chin resting on his hands._

_"Sure, I suppose. What do you want to do?" He stood up, intending to make his way to his backpack and get the other books._

_Quickly getting up after him, Alfred snaked his arms around Arthur's waist. "I was thinking we could study anatomy. Specifically, yours," he said in a low, husky voice._

_As a blush appeared on his cheeks, Arthur looked down to the side and smiled. "If it's for the purpose of studying, I can't see the harm in it." That was all Alfred needed to hear before pushing the other boy backwards onto the table, and-_

Alfred's doorbell rang.

Just how long had he been sitting there staring at the plaid cloth covering the dining room table? As Alfred stood, he noticed he had been so caught up in his fantasies that he never got past unzipping his backpack, which was abandoned on the chair next to him.

More importantly, it seemed like the soap operas his mother always watched were beginning to affect him as well. Or maybe he had been looking into too much shoujo manga. Oops.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" he yelled, rushing over.

"Oh good, I was wondering if you weren't home yet or something," the Briton said as Alfred answered the door. "What was holding you?" He let himself in without waiting for a response - Al didn't have a good excuse yet, anyway - and deposited his books and backpack on the dining room table. Doing so, he noticed the bag already placed on one of the chairs.

"Hey, did you just get home? Your bookbag is barely even open," Arthur noticed.

Spouting out the first thing that appeared in his mind, Alfred said, "It was a long meeting today."

When he looked at the clock on the wall, it read 4:38. Truthfully, he had been home for over half an hour. It's just that he spent a lot of that time coming up with sexy scenes that could play out when Arthur would come over to study. Or, in his dreams, _**study**_.

"I see." With the tone he used, it was hard to tell if he actually believed his American counterpart or not. Rifling though his own backpack to find his homework and notes, Arthur asked, "Well, tell me. What do you want to do first?"

_You._

"What was that?"

_Shit, I didn't mean to say it out loud._

"I said you can pick this time, okay?"

* * *

A/N: Heheheh I may or may not have come up with that title in about 5 seconds because I'm horrible at naming things.

I hope you enjoyed this weird short story thing.


	2. Afternoon Chat

Alfred moved his (very patriotically decorated) backpack to the floor so he could take its spot on the chair.  
Though he looked calm, his heart was still pounding anxiously from the little slip-up that happened a moment ago. By some miracle, it seemed like Arthur had been too busy searching for things to hear what he originally said.

_I don't talk to you much, Jesus, but thank you for that blessing._

Jesus must have heard his words of thanks. The British teen had proceeded to bend over, just a bit, to set his unneeded belongings on the floor before sitting down in the seat next to Alfred.

_And God bless that gorgeous ass._

He couldn't help but grin at his silly thought, quickly turning himself toward the papers laying on the table before Arthur could get the wrong idea.

"What are _you_ smirking for?" Arthur inquired, fixing the bottom of his shirt as he at down.

Too late.

Without even glancing back at him, Al answered, "I remembered something funny that someone told me earlier. It was an anime reference, so you wouldn't really get it." Nice save this time!

"..Alright." He sounded hesitant, but chose to leave it at that. "Speaking of which, how was the club meeting today?"

The American shuffled some papers around to make it appear as if he was going to start working. "Same old, same old. We watched some more _Ouran_ today and Gilbert was acting out all of Tamaki's lines towards Liz. It really pissed off ol' Roddy." He sighed sadly. "Gonna be so empty next year without them."

"I see," Arthur nodded, not really knowing the show or character Alfred was referring to. "You would think Gilbert would have enough sense to stop chasing her by now. She and Roderich have been dating for 4 years."

"Yeah, dude. And I heard Roddy already has plans for them to move to Austria and get married and stuff. He's fuckin' crazy!"

"As long as Elizabeth is okay with all of it and they know how to go about doing that, I suppose there's nothing wrong. Both of them _are_ legal adults now, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just weird to think about people you go to school with getting married." Alfred put his elbows up on the table and rested his head in his hands. After zoning out for a few seconds, he asked, "What are we doing again?"

Arthur shot him a deadpan glare. "_You're_ going to be finishing the chemistry packet from earlier. I did mine after school and checked everything, so I'll help you in a few moments if need be. _I'm_ going to make myself some tea, now. Excuse me." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen in the next room.

It was only a matter of time before that English boy would leave to make tea. Honestly, that must be what runs through his veins instead of blood; it seemed like he couldn't function without it.

Alfred slowly turned his seat a different way so he could watch his companion scurry around the kitchen. He had to look down and work on the packet enough to not appear _too_ dubious, though.

_If there's nothing else that guy remembers about our house, it's probably where we keep the tea, kettle, and mugs. God, Could he have_ worn _any tighter pants today?_

"... So, yeah," Al mumbled as he wrote down the formula needed to solve the next problem. "Kiku recommended some new anime for me to watch and he said you might like some of them, too."

Kiku was a transfer student from Japan who spoke almost no English at all when he showed up at the beginning of sophomore year. Alfred managed to befriend him by using the little Japanese he knew (_"Ohayogozaimasu, boku wa Alfred Jones. Anime?"_) and hand gestures to have understandable conversations with him. It's been over a year since that day, and they are still friends. Alfred knows a little more Japanese, and Kiku knows much more English. Arthur became acquainted with him later on, too, but he prefers to talk about culture rather than anime.

"Mm," Arthur grunted in response, watching and waiting for the water in the tea kettle to start boiling.

Not getting a worded answer from him usually meant he wasn't very interested, if at all.

"If you have time to spare after we do our homework, we could, uh, watch something together. Maybe there's some on Netflix and we can sit in the living room and make popcorn and... yeah. But if it's not, we can go upstairs to my bedroom to, um, look it up online." He may have unintentionally put a little extra emphasis on 'bedroom.'

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, cool." It was a good thing the Brit was facing away and Alfred was staring down intently at the table. Having to actually look at each other would have made the scene a lot more awkward for them both.

There wasn't a single sound from either boy for a good while; you could only hear the stove running and the scratching of Alfred's pencil against paper.

.

Soon enough, Arthur had finished preparing his drink and poured a generous amount into the mug he had taken from the cabinet earlier. As he took the first sip, he plopped back into the seat beside his glasses-wearing friend.

".. You anime people are such nerds," he said, seemingly out of the blue.

Scoffing, Al replied, "You have a shirt that says 'The Hadron Gives Me a Hardon,' so I don't think you have any right to be calling people nerds."

"Mm," he grunted once again as he took another drink from the mug.

This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for supporting my story, guys! I'm glad it made some people smile & laugh despite how dumb it is (or maybe that _is_ what made you smile/laugh). & sorry for taking so long to update; been a little busy ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ"

In case you didn't already know - the Hadron = the Large Hadron Collider (LHC) in Bern, Switzerland! Science!


End file.
